Simpel
by garekinclong
Summary: Bokuto terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Akaashi yang sibuk mengelap bola voli. [ BokuAkaWeek 4 ; Day 1/Prompt 'Birthday' ]


"Karena sebentar lagi aku lulus..."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Simpel ]**

 **Haikyuu!** (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit dalam bentuk apapun.

Friendship Bokuto/Akaashi. Fast pace. Drabble. Etc.

For **BokuAkaWeek 4**

 **Day** / **Prompt** : 1 – Birthday

 **Bokuto** Koutaro / **Akaashi** Keiji

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Akaashi Keiji sibuk mengelap bola dengan kain bekas. Mengelap dua puluh bola sendirian tanpa mengeluh kesah. Bibirnya senantiasa terkunci rapat, paling-paling terbuka hanya untuk sendawa dadakan—sebab ia habis meneguk soda di sore menjelang malam.

Namun deras hujan menjadi latar suara pengelapan bola voli di samping racauan Bokuto Kotarou di dekat pintu gedung olahraga _indoor_. Akaashi bahkan tak bisa membedakan suara hujan dan suara tipikal berisik Bokuto, hingga ia lebih mendengar suara decitan yang tercipta dari usapan bola voli.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku lulus..." Bokuto mengulangi pernyataan terpotongnya tadi, berharap Akaashi mulai mengalihkan perhatian dari bola voli mengkilap ke arahnya—sayangnya, Akaashi masih sibuk menyelam dalam dunia 'lap bola voli', sampai Bokuto perlu berteriak untuk mengungguli suara hujan, "...AKAASHI DENGAR TIDAAAK?"

"Huh? Oh, apa, Bokuto- _san_?"

Sontak jemari panjang Bokuto menutup pintu gedung _indoor_ demi mengurangi polusi suara, atau pengganggu konversasi penting, dengan gemas. **BRAAK!**

"AKAASHI DENGAR TIDAAAK?" Lagi-lagi Bokuto mengulang kedua kali apa yang baru ucapkan demi konfirmasi pendengaran.

"Sudah, jadi jangan teriak lagi," Mulanya kedua mata hijau itu sudah teralih ke posisi Bokuto, namun kini kembali mengamati bagian lusuh bola voli, "...ada apa?"

"Uhugk," Bokuto pura-pura batuk berdahak, agaknya senang karena kali ini pernyataan terpotong ketiga kalinya akan didengarkan tanpa gangguang apapun, "karena sebentar lagi aku lulus..."

"Hm."

"Karena sebentar lagi aku lu-lulus..."

"Hmm..."

Lelaki helai jabrik itu menghentakkan kaki setelah ekspetasinya tak terealisasikan dengan baik, "Jangan 'hm', dong, Akaashi!" kemudian Akaashi bisa melihat air mata sedikit menitik dari sudut netra lawan bicara.

"...terus? Kenapa memangnya kalau Bokuto- _san_ mau lulus?"

"Aku jadi mengulang empat kali hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu—tapi kau hanya bergumam tanpa antusias. AKAASHI _BAKA_!" Bokuto mendadak drama di tengah suasana dingin. Akaashi bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing hanya untuk menetralkan emosi kapten sekaligus _ace_ dari tim voli Fukurodani. Mungkin Akaashi hanya akan bertindak jika saat ini mereka ada di tengah pertandingan. _Wow_.

"Ya tinggal lanjutkan saja... Jadi, kenapa?" Pemuda hemat ekspresi itu menyahut santai, dengan jemari yang sudah mengelap sebanyak 18 bola voli dalam setengah jam. Gila. Tangan kuli.

"Nggak—uhh, Akaashi kapan pulang?"

"Malas pulang kalau belum terang, sebenarnya. Tapi entahlah," Akaashi mengambil bola terakhir dalam genggaman, mulai memoles dengan kain bekas secara hati-hati, "Bokuto- _san_ sendiri? Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih baik pulang saja."

"A-Aku juga menunggu hujan reda!" Bokuto bersuara dalam gagap.

"Oh."

Dan Bokuto paling kesal kalau Akaashi sudah bersuara singkat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia bingung untuk memilah topik pembicaraan. Secara, tiada batasan antara privasi dan umum antara mereka berdua, sekarang.

"Bokuto- _san_ mau bicara apa?" Akaashi mulai berdiri untuk mendorong keranjang bola beroda ke gudang penyimpanan, "Seperti mau menyampaikan wasiat sebelum lulus."

"Ugh..." Bokuto dilema, antara melanjutkannya atau tidak—melihat Akaashi tak tertarik sama sekali, "...tapi harus kaudengarkan, oke?"

Pemuda bernama kecil Koutaro itu menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam. Menyiapkan mental yang lebih kuat—tunggu, selama ini mentalnya terbilang apa?

"Karena sebentar lagi aku lulus..." Bokuto membelalakkan matanya sampai iris mengecil pun bibir membentuk wajik, "...aku hanya ingin bilang, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AKAASHI!"

"...Hah."

Keheningan itu benar-benar kondisi tanpa suara, karena hujan sudah berhenti turun usai Bokuto melantangkan ucapan terpendamnya sejak pagi hari.

Tapi Akaashi tulus menertawakan tingkah laku konyol Bokuto yang minta perhatian lebih hanya untuk ucapan spesial di hari pertambahan umur dalam angka (dan pengurangan umur dalam masa) saat ini.

"Phu, terima kasih..." Tawa halus tanpa kesan mengejek menjadi respon manis, Akaashi selesai melaksanakan tugas gabut dan menepati perkataannya untuk pulang usai hujan reda—namun, Bokuto tampak seperti siap mengekori Akaashi sampai gerbang sekolah.

"... _Ace_."

* * *

 **a/n** : BAHHHHH ku tak puas karena ide dadakan but kuatkan jari ini agar mampu menyelesaikan bokuaka week.

Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca dan mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
